


Never too early for Prosecco

by pagnilagni



Series: Druck [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Happy belated birthday, Sophia ❤️This story is a mischmasch of inspiration. Some of them are works of Sophia herself - mainly Little Harbour, 717 Miles, Viking Airlines, but there may be hints of others as well. It is also inspired by my own stories (in Norwegian) with grown-up Evak and their twins Maria and Fredrik. And then there is coffee, of course.Agewise all the characters from the universes we know are grownups here.





	Never too early for Prosecco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MermaidsandMermen (SophiaSoames)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSoames/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Sophia ❤️
> 
> This story is a mischmasch of inspiration. Some of them are works of Sophia herself - mainly Little Harbour, 717 Miles, Viking Airlines, but there may be hints of others as well. It is also inspired by my own stories (in Norwegian) with grown-up Evak and their twins Maria and Fredrik. And then there is coffee, of course.
> 
> Agewise all the characters from the universes we know are grownups here.

“Come on, Mia. If we are going to see Lena, we need to hurry up!”

David is dragging the reluctant five year old across Frankfurt Airport. It just feels like she is stuck in cold syrup when they are passing a toy store. Chris is walking with Michael a few metres ahead. With their similar grey hoodies and black jeans they look almost like twins, despite their four year age difference. Michael has stretched 20 cm over the past year, while Chris has slowed down a bit. They are probably catching Pokémons or fighting zombies, he is not sure what they are up to these days, maybe they are not even playing the same game.

“Where is Papa? I want my smoothie”, Mia is whining. She slides down towards the floor again.  
“He is coming soon. Hurry up!” David is trying to raise her limp body.

They had left Berlin for Frankfurt in the wee morning hours, stupidly saving money by flying with a cheap-ass company with no serving whatsoever on board in order to catch another flight to London, partly paid for by miles from Lena's employer. The morning at home had been stressful and none of them had time to eat or drink, they were delayed out of the house, took the bloody train in the wrong direction and got to the airport just in time to rush through security and straight to their gate. 

Then Matteo had tried to get coffee on the plane, but the stewardess in her silly hat and flat shoes had just laughed at his face when he had tried paying for coffee with two credit cards and a loyalty card. “Sorry, hun, no serving on this flight”, she sang while the whiff of coffee drifted through the plane from the staff only pantry.

So now Matteo was trying to get drinks for them while David got the rest of the gang to their gate. They have about 40 minutes, so it should work out, but who knows, ‘cos this bloody airport is huge and he has no idea where he is going. His headache is getting worse, the pain has spread inward in addition to grabbing at the entire forehead. He is gritting his teeth, it somehow eases the pain for a while, even though he knows it will get worse in the end.

“Hey, David, here is your coffee!” Matteo is suddenly next to him again. A light smell of sweat and coffee is hitting his nose just as Matteo hands him a cup of coffee. His fingers brush his hand, still sending sparks through him after all those years. There are brown drops on the lid, the liquid has been sloshing when Matteo ran across the airport. He is out of breath and his face is slightly red.  
“Where is my smoothie?” Mia is looking up at him. Her eyes look accusing above her shivering lip.  
Matteo looks down at her, scrunching his forehead. “Your smoothie? Did you want a smoothie? I thought you didn’t want anything?” David is about to send him a warning glance, when he immediately changes his voice. “Here it is, queen.” He hands her a plastic cup filled with something pink. “Fairytale blood for you!”  
She squeals in delight and slurps half of it in one sip.

“It has banana in it”, Matteo whispers to David. Mia hates banana, absolutely detests it. They can hardly shop fruit or vegetables when she is going with them, because she will inevitable see a banana next to an apple or a tomato, or just in the same basket and sometimes on the same shelf. It's much easier to hide it in the food, because she will eat it as long as she doesn’t know. After four children David knows perfectly well how this works, and has just given up trying to change her habits - she will change as she gets older, it’s easier to just let her grow out of it..

“I have got buns and croissants and soft drinks, too”, Matteo says, pointing to the full plastic bag dangling from his wrist. 

They are going to see their daughter Lena this week. She is an au pair with a Norwegian family in London during her gap year. Both parents of the family are busy with their irregular work shifts, and she covers for them when they are gone. They have what Lena calls “four lovely kids” at about the same age as Matteo and David's. Lena has been using all her acquired skills to herd them, and according to their dad, which David has been talking to several times, she has been very successful. Now they have invited all of them over for the week of 17th May, “to show you how we celebrate this in Norway”, and after a stressful winter and spring they happily accepted the offer, to Lenas loud sighs about having to clean the entire house for them. “Luckily you have low standards”, she added. 

David didn’t reply, but later sent her a snap of him cleaning grit and fat behind the stove. The rude kid replied that he should be happy she had cleaned that wall just before she left. Lena’s employer, who apparently followed him on snapchat as well, replied that cleaning was taken care of, as they had a cleaner for this kind of work, someone from the company “Naked Cleaner”, maybe David already knew them, they were founded in Berlin and have a branch in London. David looked them up. He didn’t know them. Absolutely not. He was about to ask Lena about them when Michael screamed from the basement about a mouse, then he forgot all about it.

So now they are on their way through the damned airport of Frankfurt, a claustrophobic construction of long corridors and low ceilings. “Our gate is that way”, Michael screams before setting off in the direction of the sign. Chris sighs visibly and continues at his regular pace. He is a happy kid, David knows, at least he hopes he knows, but he looks very similar to his dad when they were his age. For all he knows, he has found his old clothes in the attic, there is something dusty about the ugly blue-and-green-patterned jacket he wears sometimes.

Matteo glances at his watch. “We should probably hurry up a bit”, he mumbles. He looks at the mess of luggage on David’s trolley. “Do you want to take Mia or the trolley?” David looks briefly down at Mia, who has opened her smoothie cup and is in the process of licking the insides of it. “I can take the trolley”, he replies fast and grabs it before Matteo has time to change his mind.

Not that he would take advantage, though, he just throws his signature glance at David, the small movement of the eyebrow, an almost invisible smile, the love in his eyes, before grabbing a handful of tissues from his pocket and picking Mia up from the floor. “Come on, Mia-Mia, let’s throw the empty cup away, you can have more later, and let’s get you cleaned up a bit”, all while he wipes her down.

David feels his heart grow watching the interaction between them. He still remembers the day he first saw Matteo, in the middle of the last school term, just after his transfer. They passed each other in a school corridor, suddenly their eyes locked and the world stood still, for a moment they were the only ones there, the sole remaining in the world, all alone in a scary world.

And then they met and met again and met again, and David opened his heart, finally dared to cut it out and hand it to Matteo, despite the screaming protests from Laura in the back of his mind, against all sensible thoughts, against everything he had tried to hide or share or be over the last years, that he should wait until Abi, until he had an education, until he was fully independent, until he was grown up, until, until, until. But he had been sure about this since he was six and cried when his Mutti forced him into a pink dress for school, and when he met Matteo, he knew he couldn’t hold back anymore, not even until Abi a few weeks ahead. It felt like it was now or never, and he was ready to make the jump.

It had been a bumpy road sometimes. Sometimes because of them both, sometimes because of David, sometimes because of Matteo, sometimes because of other people, family, school, neighbours, politicians. After a while they had learned to ignore some of them, learnt not to give a fuck about the ignorants, the haters, the stupidity. They had learned to answer the sensible questions, the silly questions, the stupid questions, and learned that they never owed people answers, that people should think before asking. It had been a bumpy ride, but the road was there, behind them and in front of them, and as time passed the road somehow seemed better and more well-maintained. But maybe their cars had just gotten better, better suspension, better transmission, better seats, better safety. Having children had somehow become a buffer, even if it felt scary, too, bringing up kids in this society, but it felt like normalcy, like they blended in, became a better part of the society.

“Are you coming?” Matteo’s soft voice breaks into his thoughts.  
“Uhm, yeah, sorry.” He smiles at Matteo.  
“No need to excuse yourself. Do you need a hand or are you ok?” He has lifted Mia up on his back, and she is holding on to his hair to play horse.  
“No, I am fine.”

They make it to the gate in time, at least before the monitor says ‘gate closing’, which is a bonus, David thinks. “Welcome!” the smiling gate assistant says as he checks their boarding cards. His smile widens. “Very welcome, sirs and miss” he smiles again. “You have been upgraded!”  
“Upgraded?” Matteo says with an uncertainty to his voice. “But the kids…”  
“All of you”, the assistant interrupts. “But I don’t have five seats together. I guess I can put you two in the front row and the kids in the back, would that be ok? You can take care of your little sister, can’t you?” he asks Chris, who shrugs his shoulders. “Guess so.”

The gate assistant herds them towards the plane, they are among the last passengers and they hear him make the final call as they proceed through the glass tunnel. 

“Welcome!” Two stewards greet them at the plane door. “Let me take this for you”, a blonde woman says to David, who is carrying a small bag. “Come with me, sirs”, she smiles at them. They hear the other, a tall man, banter with the kids. “And you can come with me. Are you ok, miss? Yeah, high five! Not your first flight, is it?”

The first class cabin is calm and almost silent. About half of the huge seats are occupied, mostly by people in suits. David and Matteo get two seats next to each other in the front row of the plane, and are promptly offered cold drinks as they sit down. Matteo looks worriedly towards the back of the plane. The stewardess follows his glance. “The kids are doing absolutely fine, sir. My colleague William will take care of them, he has two kids of his own so he is completely capable of entertaining them for several hours”, she says, with eyes David might consider describing as “glittering with evil”.  
He looks at the badge at the stewardess’ chest. “Thank you, Noora. I bet you won’t hesitate to tell us if the kids need us.”  
She laughs at him. “No worries, sir. After years of charter passengers, I am sure your kids will be a bliss for everyone involved in this flight.”

David half expects a scream from the back of the cabin, a huge spill of juice or ice cream or crackers or whatever anti-sedatives William is bribing them with, but the calmness continues.

Noora performs the security demonstration in from of them, before hiding in the pantry. Soon the smell of hot rolls starts to spread through the curtains, and David hears a loud sound from Matteo’s stomach. He strokes his thigh. “You didn’t eat anything with your coffee?”  
“Never had time”, Matteo mumbles from under his fringe.  
“Mi stupido”, David says, his voice softens and he grabs Matteo’s hand. “Sounds like we’ll have food shortly”, he says to the clattering of pans and glass from the pantry.

He hardly gets to finish the thought before Noora arrives with hot towels and breakfast trays. “So, here are spreads and cold drinks, I will bring you rolls shortly. Any tips for Willy Boy back there about what to offer the queen and her servants, by the way?” She smiles at them.  
“Uhm. Any warm high-carb goods will probably do. And sweet spreads. She loves Nutella.”  
“Ah, Nutella, such a joy for a bumpy ride!” Noora laughs loudly. “I will tell him”, she cheers.

“So, would you like anything from our coffee menu?” she asks. She starts reading the list of coffees they provide, and it suddenly occurs to David that she her voice is extremely monotonous and slow. “.... Americano, Caffè latte, cappuccino, espresso, double espresso….”  
“Can you just give me a double espresso. No, a double double.” Matteo suddenly says. ”Please.”  
David can’t hide a smile. He puts his hand on his thigh, moving his fingers slightly. “A cappuccino for me, please”, he says with his most charming smile. “And… a glass of Prosecco. Or is that too early?”  
“It’s never too early for Prosecco!”

“This must have been our calmest flight for ages!” David whispers to Matteo as they walk down the aisle to disembark.  
“For like 20 years, I guess”, Matteo smiles back while he hugs his hand. “Hi kiddos, how was _your_ flight?” he asks as they approach their row.  
“It was amazing! I got croissants with Nutella!” Mia tells loudly. “And three kinds of juice layered in a wine glass!”  
Chris tries to hide a smile. “The guy really spoiled her.”  
“You too, I guess?” David says with a bump to his shoulder.  
“Yeah. But he didn’t want to give me a beer.”  
“Beer! You are too young for that!”  
“Papa, I am 16!”  
“Yeah, too young!”  
David bites his lip to avoid laughing out loud at Matteo’s determined speech. “Definitely too young”, he says with lifted eyebrows.

Lena is standing next to a tall man at their own age just outside arrivals. David sees her before she sees them. She looks older than last time they saw her, even if that was only five months ago, when she was home for Christmas. Her face is more mature now, the childish smile is still there, but it’s somehow different, she has grown up.

“Papa! Vati! Chris, Michael! Miiiia!” She jumps up and down while cheering at them. The man next to her smiles at her, before nodding at David and Matteo from a distance. Lena sets off to hug them once they are through the security gates, it seems like she can’t decide whom to hug first so she drags them both towards her in one of her soft hugs, lots of arms and hair and sweet smells of whatever shampoo and perfume she is using right now. Mia clings to her hips, while Chris and Michael stand behind, looking slightly embarrassed at the emotions in front of them.

“Hi, I am Isak”, the man greets David, then Matteo. His handshake is firm, he is taller than them, green eyes, his hair is more untidy than Matteo’s although it’s shorter. 

The men wait for their luggage while Lena watches the kids. They exchange polite chatter at the luggage band, pleasantries about the journey, the joys of travelling with kids, coffee - Isak seems to have the same dependency on it as Matteo has. He tells them that Even is waiting at home with the kids, they couldn’t fit all of them into one car, so he is preparing dinner, “better him than me”, Isak laughs. 

“So, I heard you can bake?” he asks David as they all walk towards the car, Isak and David first, Lena and the kids in the middle and Matteo watching the crowd from the back.  
David rolls his eyes slightly. It was Laura’s idea, that he and Matteo should sign up for the couples’ edition of _Das große Backen_ , and silly as he was, he had listened to his sister. Matteo had just laughed, he thought they were kidding, until they suddenly got the phone call, the show would like them to join. 

The program aired in time for the spring and summer parties, starting with Easter themed baking, cross-buns, Easter rabbits and saffron chickens, flowery pastry and a four layer wedding cake as grande finale. They didn’t win, of course they didn’t, their families had been laughing their asses off at the mere thought of them winning, but they did learn quite a bit. The wedding cake had been a great success with a traditional rainbow cake as foundation, then an almost neon colored cake in pink, yellow and blue, a pastel layer in pink, white and blue decorated with butterflies, and then a red velvet heart on top of it, with they own 3D-printed family as cake topper.  
“Well, I wouldn’t call us bakers...” David mumbles. He has heard about Even’s pastry from Lena, acclamations about warm saffron buns for tea.  
“Maybe we could have a baking evening”, Isak suggests. “Even also likes to bake, perhaps the three of you could make something.”  
“Not the four of us?” David wonders.  
Isak laughs. “No no, I don’t do baking. Even will probably tell you stories, but let’s just say I shouldn’t be let near a kitchen. At least not with flour out.”

The traffic from the airport is horrible. David sits in the front seat next to Isak, on the left hand side after first trying to jump into the car at the driver’s side. “So you’d like to drive?” Isak smiles.  
“Eh, no.” David quickly shuts the door and walks around the car to the other side.  
Every time they meet a car, David instinctively crunches and hides behind his arms. He was squealing a bit in the beginning, but after Matteo and the kids’ third laughter, he managed to stop. He just can’t get used to the cars coming towards them at the wrong side. His instincts tell him to turn the car towards right, to get off the road, come safely to a halt. Isak smiles at him. “I was like you. It took me ten years to get used to it.”  
“You look comfortable now.”  
“Thank you. I manage, but I don’t like it. Traffic here is freaking.” He brakes the car to an abrupt halt as the lights turn red. “It’s not like Rome or Paris, I think, but far worse than Oslo, where I learned to drive.”  
David is about to protest, at least they are driving at the right side in Rome and Paris, it’s predictable, but then the traffic starts moving again and he decides against disturbing the driver anymore. He just closes his eyes and holds on tight to the handle above the door.

The chaos calmed down once they got onto the motorway, with its sturdy fences separating the traffic. Even though it still felt wrong, it was on a much calmer level, and David managed to imagine it as a mirrored parallel universe to the one he was used to.

Now they are at the narrow roads of the neighbourhood where Lena lives. She is pointing at stuff as they go, the leisure centre, the shopping mall where she has now mastered the art of juggling kids while getting them dressed for the occasions their sometimes pretty chaotic fathers have forgotten. 

“But I was used to fixing all that already”, she adds - all of the conversation in German, as if to hide it from her boss when she can, but in reality to speak from her heart, not her brain. Isak has already assured David and Matteo that it’s ok, they understand their au pairs’ needs for using their home language when they speak to their family. They remember how it was not being able to communicate in anything but a foreign language themselves, when they first moved abroad, before English became their second tongue.  
“I have a fair understanding of German, though”, Isak adds, “I spent a semester in Göttingen in a far away past”.  
“Ach so, Gauss?” David asks, “so you know _Measuring the World_ then?”  
Isak blushes. “Well, I guess I should finally read it”, he smiles.

Finally the car comes to a halt in front of a red brick house, similar to the other buildings in the village. “Here we are!” Lena smiles and jumps out of the car. She listens for a second. “Come on, Mia, Marthe is waiting for you in the garden, I think!” She leads Mia around the house and they can hear the cheers from another kid.

“Gents, lets get inside. I suppose Even has dinner ready.” Isak unloads the trunk and starts carrying their load of bags and backpacks inside.  
The smell of tomato sauce and meat drifts through the entrance as Isak opens the door. “Hello? Even, we’re home!” he yells. Another tall man, similar to Isak in height and build, with shining blue eyes appears from what must be the kitchen wearing a black apron with some splashes spread across. “Hi!” He kisses Isak softly before greeting David and Matteo. “So you are the fathers Lena speaks so fondly about”, he says. “And you must be Chris and Michael”, he says to the boys before he turns towards the inner parts of the house. “Morten and Mikki! Visitors!” 

Two lanky boys appear, almost frightening similar to Chris and Michael, David thinks, they have the same style, the same body, the same posture. Even tells them to get some soft drinks and take them downstairs, “try bonding over FIFA or whatever”.  
The youngest of them growls. “Fortnite, dad, FIFA is _so_ last year.  
“Or last decennium”, Isak mumbles with a smile.

“So, two problems gone. Or four, even. Dinner is almost ready, I just need to boil the pasta. Would you like something to drink first? Coffee, water, tea?”  
David thinks he can see a scrunch to his nose when he says the last word. “Uhm, well, coffee, please?”  
Even lightens up visibly. “Yes, coffee! Who says no to coffee?”  
“Eh, nobody?” Matteo shrugs.  
“Exactly!” Even darts back into the kitchen.

Dinner is chaos. It usually is at home as well, but this is at least twice as much of everything. Even sits at the end closest to the kitchen most of the time, when he is not running back and forth to refill bowls or get something he forgot. Isak distributes food, filling plates, glasses, eating a bit in between until everyone has food on their plate and the tables goes relatively silent for a second or two.

“Could I have some more pasta, please?” Mikki says.  
“Didn’t you just take pasta?”  
“No, I took sauce, and now I am done with that, so now I want pasta.”  
With a sigh Isak hands him the pasta bowl.  
“And ketchup, please.”  
Isak shoves the bottle towards him, and Mikki squirts an amount that David first thinks is accidentally much, but Mikki just puts the bottle down without a word, before digging in with his fork. David looks fascinated at the red goop going into his mouth, not sure there has been a single piece of pasta in it so far.

“Is this onion?” Marthe suddenly asks.  
“Yes?”  
“I don’t like onions!” Mia wheezes as she blows her sauce across her and Marthe’s plates.  
“Neither do I!” Marthe yells almost in unison.  
“But you did last week”, Isak and Matteo each say in their own languages, starting a confusing cacophony between the daughters and the fathers.

David feels sweat pearling below his hair. He is stressed now, looking back and forth between Even and Isak and Matteo and Mia, saying a silent prayer that at least the boys will behave.  
“Can we leave the table”, Mikki asks, looking at Even.  
“Yes, can we?” Michael adds.  
David looks at their semi-full plates and opens his mouth to protest when Even just nods.  
“We usually sits at the table until we are done”, David mumbles, uncertain if it’s rude to start raising other people’s kids in their own home.  
“So do we. But not today, I think”, Even says with a nod towards the mess of tomato sauce and white pasta pieces developing into living worms in the hands of the squealing girls, while Isak and Matteo are desperately trying to get them to sit still and stop playing with the food.

“Let’s just ignore them for now”, Even mumbles. “Help me clean the table, we can have dessert outside.”  
The cleaning is surprisingly easy, and David makes a mental note about getting a kitchen trolley at home. It only takes two trips to move the dirty plates into the kitchen, and David is left to the dishwasher while Even saves leftover food. “Three lunches for next week ready”, he mumbles and makes crosses on a list by the fridge as he pushes them inside.  
“Go get changed”, he orders Isak and Matteo when he returns to the dining table with a bucket and a rag for cleaning. Their shirts may be beyond repair - or cleaning - though, with a Jason Pollock inspired tomato sauce mess all across the chest and arms.

“I made fruit salad for dessert”, Even says. “With ice cream, I guess everyone likes that?”  
Lena appears at the veranda door as Even carries the salad outside. She rolls her eyes at him. “Silly you, you know half the kids won’t eat this?”  
“Huh? Why not?” He looks down at the salad bowl.  
“Because there are bananas in it. And soggy raisins. And apples. Basically at least taboo for one or the other.”  
“Oh, I forgot.” He looks at her sheepishly.  
“You always do. All of you”, she answers with a glimpse at all four men. “Look, take the salad and the ice cream outside now”, she says and grabs some apples and grapes from the fruit bowl, and blows at them. “Now they are technically cleaned”, she explains and puts them on a plate.

“Come on, kiddos, dessert!” she yells down the basement stairs and into the garden.  
The kids comes running, including a couple of extra kids appearing from nowhere. “Iman and Eva came over”, Marthe explains.  
“Yes, I can see that”, Lena answers. “I guess Elias and Yousef are in the basement, as well. Did you take out extra plates?” she asks towards Even.  
Even nods. “As always.”  
“We somehow end up with a bunch of kids who are not ours here for dinner. No idea how they end up here, actually.”  
“Well, you know them”, Isak smiles. “And I guess they are fed up with the English kitchen with canned peas and over-fried chicken sticks and chips with vinegar.”  
“Mmm, chips!” David’s mouth get watery. “Is there a place her we can get proper chips?” he asks.  
“Sure, we can go to the pub”, Isak suggests. “If Lena can babysit the kids for a night. Or maybe she can go with you instead.”  
Matteo shakes his head. “Just make sure there is no milkshake around for him to ‘enjoy’ with his chips.”  
David smiles. “Chips and milkshake are delicious, Matteo!”  
Matteo just grimaces back. His eyes are glittering when the grimace turns into a smile, and David feels his hand warming his lower back.

“And here we have Malena as well!” Lena comes back outside with another girl at her own age. “Nice to see you! You missed dinner at the madhouse!”  
“No big loss, to be honest”, she laughs at them. She is strikingly similar to Even, but her hair is darker. David remembers that she is a student at one of the nearby colleges, maybe she can have some positive influence on Lena, he thinks, before mentally slapping himself, he and Matteo have promised not to try to pressure their kids in any direction. If she needs a gap year she will have one, she probably finds her path without help from her fathers in the end, just like they did themselves.

The kids are queueing around the fruit salad bowl. David has lost count of how many they are now, like 10 kids, perhaps, and four adults, or six if you count Lena and Malena, but the children are swarming around like ants, so he really has no idea. 

“Vati! Papa! I won’t eat this!” Mia looks between himself and Matteo and her fruit salad plate with horror in her eyes. 

Life is too short to fight over food, David repeats to himself.

Isak reaches for her plate. “No, I know, honey, I can take it.”  
“But what can I have for dessert then?” Her lower lip is shivering.  
“You can have ice cream?” David says.  
“The others are having something ON their ice cream, I don’t want only ice cream!” She is just seconds from full blown wailing.  
“Look, Lena brought fruits, do you want some grapes on your ice cream?” He smiles at her, trying to get the nearly panicking artificial grin to look natural.

She casts just a glance at the fruit plate David holds in front of her. “There are APPLES there! I don’t want apples! They are nasty! Yucky! I’ll get sick! They are poisonous!” Her voice is getting louder and louder.  
David looks at Matteo. “ _Apples?_ ” he says in disbelief.  
Matteo just shrugs. “No idea”, he whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted under influence of Prosecco early in the morning a couple of weeks after Sophia's birthday, since it's never too early for Prosecco! (And never too late for a birthday fic.)
> 
> Thanks to M for betaing this, and to L for the idea!
> 
> As I wrote in the notes at the beginning, this story is a mix of inspiration. The main characters are obviosuly from the universes we know, the original Skam and the German remake Druck, as well as original characters from Sophia's own fics. The story is set at least 20-25 years into the future agewise, and this of course influences how they handle their lives: being forty-something is simply easier for them than being teens ever was.


End file.
